Zordon Day
by Power Within
Summary: We gather here together, as we have done every year, to Celebrate our Survival, Mourn the Loss of a great man, and Welcome New Rangers. Let the Festivities of Zordon Day begin!


Disclaimer: We DON'T own Power Rangers

**Zordon Day**

By Power Within and Interlinea

Prologue

March 8, 1999

This morning I picked the USA Today Newspaper. Lately the News had been centered around Angel Grove; after all it was just a few months ago that the World was saved by the Power Rangers in Angel Grove. As I shuffled through the paper, scanning past pages of the latest scandals, gossip, and foreign policy, I found yet another article about the Power Rangers and their heroic efforts. Several articles such as this had been floating around, saying more or less the same thing. This one, however, had something new. There was a page of biographies under the headline of "Mysterious Rangers Unmasked". So the media found out. None the less, I was (and still am) proud of those guys. I'm not sure what the world would do without 'em.

The article went on to say that to save the entire galaxy and end their battle, the Red Ranger, Andros of KO-35 had to destroy the mentor claimed by the Rangers as the Greatest Mentor ever known to the Rangers, one Zordon of Elktar, who has defended the Galaxy for approximately 10,000 years, and guided the Rangers for their entire 6 years of being rangers (although they have all changed several times). Many details remain unknown, as the Rangers wish to keep some things Power Ranger Secrets. I stopped for a moment... Zordon dead? How could that be?

Zordon was the heart of the Power Rangers for all the years he had worked with them. In my mind the fact was that Zordon WAS the Rangers, without Zordon there could be no rangers. He seemed almost immortal. Now this paper was denying an almost absolute truth. It took me several numb minutes, but I came to the only logical conclusion. The paper was right. The media always told the truth, however biased and twisted their version may be. It felt almost unreal, as I sat and grieved for the mentor.

Dimitria was a good mentor too, but I had only known her for half a year. Zordon, on the other hand, I had known and seen almost everyday for three and a half years, from the day I became a ranger until he went home with Alpha V to Elktar to see his family for the first time in over 10,000 years. Also, not that it was her fault, but she could be confusing at times, never a straight answer did we ever receive from her. Instead, being that she was from Inquirius, she answered questions with questions. Zordon was able to answer with a straight answer every time. It made our relationship easier. However, and I smile as I think of this, she did help us answer our own questions.

As I was thinking over this and scanning the paper I noticed that the rangers listed weren't the same team I had left. There were two new rangers, going by the names of Andros and Zhane, TJ seemed to have swapped places, and Justin seemed to have disappeared! What was going on at headquaters? I only wish I knew. It was then that I realized there would NOT be any going back. Even if I tried, it could never be the way it was back then. That was for the best though, I had accepted that I should move on and that part of my life was over for the present. Then another thing caught my eye. There was a large advertizement on the opposite page annoucing "Zordon Day!" In honor of "The Dearest Friend and Closest Mentor the Power Rangers have ever known. May He Rest in Peace" and advising readers to "Come downtown and celebrate with us". Well now, THIS was news! I almost shed a tear from merely reading the name of Zordon. He was like a father to me, and to all the rangers. He was getting a little well earned attention from the masses. Still, I wish they wouldn't publicize it like this. It would be hard for others to understand the bond he had shared with the rangers, and it seems a little unfair. I suppose I should just shrug this off as merely a small jealousy and let it go.

Then I realized that Rangers should be there…


End file.
